Failed Confession
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: The two clueless Rain and Storm guardians had begin to develop feelings with each other but with the help of a failed confession, misunderstandings and the complication of a truce between the storm and cloud, things could get interesting.


**Hey! bunnylovez8059 here! so this is my first fanfiction! That i had the actual courage to publish! please be nice with your comments! i know i have grammar errors! i have no beta! so i apologize! **

**so now down to business! **

**Disclaimer: **

**bunnylovez8059: come on! if i owned khr! Their would be so much boy love!, so dont sue cause i dont owe khr its own by akira amano!.. im a poor child so no i am not making any money out of this! its only for my own pleasure ^_^ heh! **

**so enjoy!  
><strong>

Every day I see that baseball idiot body figure ..but every time I see him I can't help but check him out. He IS a baseball idiot after all! I can't let him find out about me secretly envying him because of his build body. I really did wish I had that muscular body… I wonder how it would feel to… What the fuck am I thinking? I just envy him, I'm jealous of him because I know that he IS better than me. I mean even I can see that juidaime depends on him more than …me fuck! I should really stop looking at that idiot! I'm turning into an idiot! Fuck I need a smoke!

Gokudera gets up in the middle of class and heads out ignoring his teacher calling out to him.

"Hey Gokudera are you okay? " a worried Tsuna approached the smoking bomber, startling him.

"Jjjuuuuudaime! I'm sorry! I made your worry! " Gokudera apologized to the brunette.

"It's okay !. . . heeee! Gokudera stop its okay! I'm more worry if you are not feeling well?" asked Tsuna

"… yeah I'm okay don't worry juidaime! I just really needed to take a smoke! " Gokudera laughed

"Um are you sure Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked again

"I'm sure juidaime don't worry!" Gokudera replied cheerful.

"Okay but if you're not feeling well or if you just want to talk, please come to me were friends after all" Tsuna told Gokudera as he made his way back to the classroom.

Once Tsuna was out sight, Gokudera couldn't help but want to kick his own ass for making juidame worry.

"Damiit …dammit! Fuck my life! What the hell am I doing? Worrying the juidame like that?" Gokudera cursed himself

While Gokudera was too busy cursing himself, he didn't notice that Tsuna was still near the door and heard every curse he said to himself.

"... EY reborn… there's something wrong with Gokudera-kun? It's not only me right?" Tsuna asked his home tutor

"… why don't you trust your super intuition no good Tsuna?" Reborn replied as he smirked at the no good part.

" REEEBOOORN! "Tsuna hissed "I'm really worry about Gokudera-kun" Tsuna confessed.

"Well then do you want to find out?..." Reborn smirked as he made Leon transform to a pistol.

"Heeee!REEEBOORN! … I don't want to force him!" Tsuna exclaimed

"..cheee… you're no fun.." Reborn reproached as he put Leon away.

"I want to wait… maybe he wants to work things on his own… if I see that nothing changes then ill confront him about it…"Tsuna resolution was made clear as they walked back to the classroom.

Once class was over Kyoko went to Yamamoto's desk and asked him about Tsuna.

"Yamamoto-kun do you know if Tsu-kun and Gokudera-kun are okay? Both of them just left in the middle of class…"Kyoko asked

"ma…ma!(scratching the back of his head) I don't know, I only noticed that Gokudera was gone when Tsuna left the room" Yamamoto confessed as he laughed

Kyoko had gone to sit at her desk after hearing Yamamoto's reply. Something wasn't right, that was her gut feeling and something was about to happened but she didn't know what. She looked over to where Yamamoto was sitting and she could have swear that, she had seen silver hair by the door way. Kyoko became really unsettled

After school Tsuna was waiting for Gokudera who had skip class all together. When Tsuna had returned to class, he was hoping that Gokudera would have returned shortly after him, but he never appeared. He had to confirm if he had left, which was the only reason why Gokudera wouldn't be their waiting for him, like always.

"yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out to Tsuna as he was about to head home.

"Yamamoto-kun! By any chance have you seen Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked hoping he would say yes.

"Uh… actually I was about to ask you the same thing!... ma ma I guess we don't know where he is. Since he is always stuck on you Tsuna" Yamamoto half heartily laughed at the last part.

"I know..but whenever he is not with me he is always with you so I thought…sorry" Tsuna apologize for assuming.

Once Tsuna got home he called Gokudera's cell to make sure he was okay. But Gokudera's phone rang and no one picked up. Tsuna looked at the phone and couldn't help but wondered what had happened to Gokudera.

"..FUCK this shit! Fuck you! I don't care! I won't be part of this crap! old man! You take care of it! I'm loyal to the juidame! Fuck you! Ass hole!" Gokudera screamed at his phone.

" Hayato! That's not the matter to talk to father!" Bianchi scolded her younger brother.

" What! Then you deal with this shit!" Gokudera yelled at his older sister as he hangs up on his father.

"…my my you have such a temperament!" Bianchi nodded her head as she left.

"What the fuck was that? That stupid sister of mines appears out of nowhere! Forgets to wear a mask, makes me pass out, and the first thing I hear when I wake up is the voice of that jerk! Dammit!" Gokudera cursed as he walked home. It was useless to walk back to school since it was late.

"Fuck thanks for that fuck up family I made juidame walk by himself. They'll pay for this!"Gokudera complained as he walked home.

On his way home he bumps into Yamamoto who was on his way back home.

"Yo! Gokudeera!" Yamamoto greeted the Silverette

"Augh! Yo yourself baseball idiot.." Gokudera grumble as he past him.

"Oi! Gokudera! Why the rush? Do you want to go by my shop to eat sushi?" Yamamoto offered as he put an arm around Gokudera's shoulders. Making his heart skip a beat.

"What the! Who gave you permission to touch me! Baseball idiot!" Gokudera complained as he could feel himself holding back a blush.

"Don't be like that Gokudera! Come on! It's on me!"Yamamoto offered again

"…so you're going to pay my share? Okay then.."Gokudera replied "I'll make you go broke baseball idot!" was what Gokudera was thinking when Yamamoto face popped in front of his.

"What idiot!" Gokudera asked, glaring at Yamamoto

"Hm? I thought that maybe you were troubled or something. I guess I was wrong .OKAY let go eat!"Yamamoto replied

"That idiot…is kinda sharp but seriously of all the people I end up bumping into this idiot!"Gokudera cursed in his head.

Gokudera was furious! He got to his apartment cursing and slamming everything in his way. He couldn't believe what that idiot had done!

FLASHBACK

They had arrive to Yamamoto's place and his father cooked the most delicious sushi Gokudera had eaten. Well it was a lot better than all the fast food he had been eaten recently. And honestly speaking the only reason he even hang out with the idiot, besides because he is juidames friend, was because of the free food. Other than that he would never..NEVER hang out with him. So his father puts this delicious food and Gokudera starts to eat like a starving child.

"…Mama! Slow down Gokudera! The food won't run away" Yamamoto warned him as he went to the back of the store.

"swut wup! wIts my wfowod and I wan weat it hoever I want waseball idiwt" Gokudera tried to snap back at Yamamoto with his mouth full. He then began to choke. His eyes became watery as tears began to form and he started to cough like crazy. He ran into the restroom trying to make it stop.

Yamamoto returned from behind the store, only to find a choking Gokudera in the restroom. He sprinted to help him.

Somehow Gokudera managed not to die from choking and that was, because Yamamoto knew how to do the choking weird maneuver. He had not noticed that the younger raven boy was trying to calm him down. What took him by surprise was that he didn't mind being held by the younger boy.

"Are you feeling better?"yamamoto asked with a worried face.

"..ye..ah"Gokudera answered berly audible. His eyes were still teary, and he had a flushed face.

"Hey Gokudera, why didn't you look for me? You could have died! " Yamamoto scolded the older boy.

"..shut up! I have my pride!" Gokudera retorted as he began to cough again.

Yamamoto brought him a glass of water.

"Here this should make it better… but seriously Deera you should learn when to ask for help" Yamamoto repeated himself.

"What the? Why would I ask for help? I can deal things by myself just fine!" Gokudera exclaimed

Yamamato last nerve pop at this statement. He pushed Gokudera against the wall and pinned him there.

"REALY? What would have happened to you if I weren't here? How can a choking person help themselves? Seriously? And you say I 'm an idiot? . . ." Yamamoto sighted as he let his forehead land on Gokudera's shoulder.

"…Dera..you gave me a fright when I saw you choking like that. Seriously.." Yamamoto whispered. He then looked up at Gokudera. Their eyes met for what it seemed a long time. Gokudera could hear his own heart beat like crazy! He couldn't help but blush deeply as Yamamoto face slowly made his way closer to his. As a reflex Gokudera closed his eyes once Yamamoto was close enough to kiss him. He then felt the raven boy's forehead on his own.

"Please Dera, can you try and rely on me just a little?" Yamamoto asked

Gokudera couldn't take it anymore. He shoved Yamamoto away from him and ran off. He didn't even know why he was so frustrated and running away.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Still how dare he say's all those things, as if I were a child! What the fuck! As if I would rely on an idiot like that! He is a baseball idiot! And then he goes and does that!" Gokudera was complaining to his pillow he was holding.

"…but then again he..was really worried about me.."Gokudera finally admitted as he sank into his bed.

"..but he shouldn't have said those things…and then he went to do THAT I mean anybody would have thought they were about to get kissed right?..wait what!"gokudera jumped out of the bed at this realization.

He wasn't mad because Yamamoto had scolded him, but because he was expecting a kiss and when he didn't get it he was furious at himself for jumping to conclusions.

"..i wanted Yamamoto to kiss me..fuck! I'm so fucked now! "Gokudera cursed himself as he sank into his bed again.

"When … did I begin to like him? And I …fuck this is bad. Juidame would be so disappointed to find out that his right hand-man has fallen for one of his other guardians…AUGH! " Gokudera grumble he had just admitted that he was in love with Yamamoto. Now he had to learn how deal with this new set of emotions.

He was the kind of guy who wouldn't be in denial for too long, the only reason why he hadn't notice his feelings was because he had no experience in love. So he didn't realized that he had fallen in love with the rain guardian, he thought that he was only envious of the baseball idiot. With his emotion unsettled Gokudera fell asleep, not noticing that his cell phone was ringing.

The next morning Gokudera woke up late, so he decided to stay home. Besides he wasn't ready to see Yamamoto's face. He needed to settle his feelings before being able to face Yamamoto. One thing he knew for sure was that, there was no way Yamamoto had any love feelings for him. And he was sure of that because when someone is in love they have the tendency to follow their love interest as a reflex. Yamamoto is so clueless, he didn't even noticed when he had left, until juidame had left. That evidence stuck out like a sore thumb. This realization made his heart hurt.

Gokudera begin to realized that he would unwantedly look for yamamoto in the crowd, classroom, and even in the street since they somehow always crossed paths. He would go to the baseball games only to get a glimpse at Yamamoto's body and the serious expression he has when he plays.

"DAMIT! It was sooo obvious that I had fallen for him! Why is it that I'm barley realizing this.." Gokudera cursed. ". . yesterday… his face was so close.. I should have just kissed him then, but (sight) that would have been stupid! Damit!... his body was so warm.." Gokudera closed his eyes as he recalled the chocking scene AGAIN, but in the specific details he only wanted to remember.

"Gokudera! Come here!" Yamamoto rushed into the choking Gokudera. Wrapped his hand behind Gokudera's back. With his hand linked together on his stomach he began the maneuver. Once Gokudera wasn't choking anymore, Yamamoto wrapped Gokudera's entire body into a hug. Gokudera was still freaked out about choking that he hadn't noticed the embrace until Yamamoto was spilling calming words into Gokudera's ear.

"It's okay Dera~…sssshhhh I'm here.." Yamamoto whispered the soothing words into Gokudera's ear. At this Gokudera's entire body tensed and began to blush. He really liked being hold by Yamamoto, so he didn't push him instantly. His heart began to beat faster, but he tried to calm down so he could break away from the warm embrace. He began to cough, so he took this opportunity to go back to being the asshole Gokudera. He didn't want the rain guardian finding out that he had liked being held like that. It was too embarrassing .Gokudera, himself did understand his own actions and started to panic.

"(Cough. . . cough) baseball idiot (cough cough)" Gokudera said between coughs, as he put himself together. He had just realized that he really liked Yamamoto more than he really like to admit it.

Gokudera couldn't believe what had happened, why Yamamoto? Why? He wondered. Thinking too much was starting to give him a headache. He got up from his bed and went to his kitchen. He didn't have anything in his fridge so he had to settle for his cup of noodles. He dropped his body on his sofa as he turned on the T.V. He watched the discovery channel when he noticed his cell phone laying on the top of the coffee table. He reached out to get it, and his mouth dropped as he saw how many missed calls he had from his juidame.

Tsuna was talking to Kyoko and Yamamoto when Yamamoto's cell phone rang.

"Ah excuse me haha" Yamamoto laughed as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he answered

"…"

"Um?hello?" Yamamoto asked again

" . . . Don't misunderstand got it! Stupid baseball idiot!" a rather rude voice answered from the other line. Yamamoto was surprise to hear the husky voice that would belong to only one person.

"..Ma..ma? What's up?" Yamamoto replied with a rather shy smile

"….Don't what's up me? Pass me to the juidame!" Gokudera ordered Yamamoto

"Haha I know I know haha" Yamamoto laughed as he handed the phone to Tsuna.

"Here its Gokudera .."Yamamoto told Tsuna

"Gokudera-kun?"Tsuna asked

"Ahh! Juidame! Im so sorry! For not answering you! I'm so sorry! I forgot my phone yesterday and I.. I'm soo sorry! I made juidame worry I'm sorry !" Gokudera apologize through the phone

"..It's okay Gokudera-kun! Don't worry! As long as you're okay! " Tsuna told Gokudera as he sweatdrop at the exaggerated apologies

"…I'm sooooo sorry!i'm on my way to school right now!"Gokudera told Tsuna as he hang up.

"I think it would be better if he didn't come, he might get bitten to death."Tsuna told the cell phone as he handed it back to his owner.

"So? He's coming after all?" sighted Yamamoto

"…what happened Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked. Since a sighting Yamamoto was not normal.

"Oh I though Gokudera might have been a little mad at after I scolded him yesterday, and thought that maybe he would try to avoid me." Finished Yamamoto

"Eehhhh! You scolded Gokudera-kun?"Tsuna asked worriedly

Yamamoto was about to explain the details when the bell rang. Everyone sat at their seats as the teacher walked in. Yamamoto just sloppily sat down. Once the class started he couldn't help but wondered off. He couldn't stop thinking of a Silverette. He stared at his hands as he recalled how perfected the bomber fitted in them. He had liked the way the bomber just allowed him to be held and how he was so shy about the situation, and to top things off he had to ruin it by speaking his mind. He was such an idiot. But he couldn't understand why having Gokudera in his hands felt so right? After what it seem hours of torture and zoning out time, the bell rang to signal the end of school, so Yamamoto grabbed his stuff and waited for Tsuna.

"So he didn't show up after all?" Yamamoto laughed like usual.

"…I think your wrong Yamamoto-kun. He's being outside the gate waiting, for a while now" Tsuna sighted.

"Oh really" replied Yamamoto with surprise as he looked over the widow. Surely anybody could spot out silver hair sticking out from the side bushes.

For some strange reason Yamamoto's heart ached a little. He begin to question why and surely enough he found out the cause. His answer was Gokudera Hayato. It was as easy as that. The silverette always made him have all this new emotion that he didn't understand himself. He may be an idiot but he knew too well that what he was feeling right now, was jealousy. He was jealous at the devotion, and attention Tsuna received from the Silverette.

This was not the first time he had felt it but he knew too well it was obvious that Gokudera was completely loyal to Tsuna. He also knew that the other boy only considered Tsuna as his friend, boss and confident. Which really bugged Yamamoto more than he was willing to admit. When he finally admitted it bugged him he goes and spills it to Gokudera in the heat of the moment. He may be an airhead or whatever the people call him but he knows himself too well, Gokudera Hayato made him feel different. The feeling was different than those towards Tsuna, their other friends, or his own father. He suspected that his feelings towards the silverette were those of a lover, love interest, he wanted the other boy to acknowledge him, to confide in him, to at least consider him a friend if a lover was out of the question. Its Gokudera obviously that's out. He just wanted Gokudera to treat him different than the idiot of the group. Thinking was never a thing for Yamamoto to do so he stopped before he got anymore depress and worry his friends, though he wouldn't mind if Gokudera would worry. Really he needed to stop thinking.

"Hey Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out to the hidden boy.

"Gokudera-kun it's cleared you can come out" Tsuna verified

"… Ah! Juidame! Sorry to have worried you! I'll walk you home!" Gokudera exclaim as he jumped out of his hidden spot, ignoring the baseball player.

The three boys were walking back with their casual talk like always, too casual. Gokudera went on about being the right hand man protecting Tsuna, meanwhile Yamamoto would laugh, and Tsuna was stuck in the middle with a priceless face. This scene would have been the same to anybody outside but Tsuna could feel there was something off about his guardians especially Gokudera.

"so juidame has reborn came up with anymore training methods?" Gokudera asked eagerly with a big smile on his face.

"eeeeehhhhhhhh! Gokuder-kun! Don't say such an unlucky thing!"Tsuna replied

"ma,,ma it's okay Tsuna! We could help you, if you need help!"Yamamoto reassured him.

"..thats not the problem.."Tsuna got interrupted by Gokudera's rant

"oi! You baseball idiot! What are you implying that juidame can't do it! I'll show you!" Gokudera warn the grinning baseball player as he took out his bombs.

"That's a great idea Gokudera! " a little voice came from the sewer

"eeeehhh..REBORN!" Tsuna yelled

"Lets go! No good Tsuna! It's time for your new training!"Reborn ordered, as he dragged Tsuna with him.

"haha I guess Tsuna is going to have some fun with the baby eh?" asked Yamamoto

"hmpt whatever" Gokudera replied as he turn around to leave.

"eh? Gokudera! Wait" Yamamoto called out to the other.

All Gokudera wanted was to be left alone. But to his misfortune he was left alone with Yamamoto, the last person he wanted to see! He had made up his mind that he was going to act normal. At least he was a good actor and he had kept a normal Gokudera conversation with the idiot, which meant insulting him like crazy.

"hey … Dera! Wait u..p" he didn't finished as he almost bump into Gokudera who had stopped suddenly.

"oi! Warn me before you do that!" Yamamoto laughed

"What the hell did you call me? ..My name is Go-ku-de-ra! Stupid baseball idiot! "Gokudera scolded Yamamoto as he took out his dynamites. He was trying real hard to cover his embarrassment with anger.

"oh! You have fireworks? Heh? Well at least you're not avoiding me heh" he smiled

"..why would I idiot?"Gokudera asked. Trying not to let the change in temperature, show on his cheeks.

"um I… about yesterday um I am sorry… I didn't mean.." Yamamoto was about to finish his apology when Gokudera's hot hand covered his mouth.

"oi stupid baseball idiot! I don't remember what the hell happened yesterday! After I started choking I was in some sort of state of shock that stopped me from recalling what happened. And my gut feeling is telling me that I wouldn't like to know so, leave it as that! Idiot" Gokudera explained as he slowly and awkwardly removed his hand from the surprised baseball player.

"oh..i see.. haha do you want to go to my house then?" Yamamoto asked awkwardly.

"hmpt.. as if I almost got killed… " Gokudera reproached

"AH! About that I can try cooking something new.."Yamamoto offered.

"..hmpt whatever" Gokudera answer

Yamamoto took that as a yes and they headed to his house.

How they had ended in that situation was unknown to the both teenagers. Gokudera was speechless; their on top of him was a complete drunk Yamamoto. How he had managed to drink alcohol by mistake was totally unknown. Gokudera tried desperately to shake off the drunken Yamamoto.

"oi! Stupid baseball freak! Get off me!" he yelled in hopes to get Yamamoto off him.

His attempts where useless. He was trying real hard to recall when and where did Yamamoto managed to drink.

FLASHBACK

'Here you go Dera!" Yamamoto told Gokudera as he spread the newly made dishes in front of the silverette.

The silverette was about to throw another of his tantrums about his name when he saw the food set in front of him. He was trying with all his might not to misunderstand again and at the same time suppressing a blush that was building up on his cheeks.

".. you know how to make spaghetti?" Gokudera asked amazed.

"haha, I don't know it all depends on you heh" Yamamoto answered as he scratched his head.

Gokudera looked at the plate it looked good. Well to Gokudera any spaghetti looked great since, he love spaghetti, and anybody who made it, well almost. The only exception was his sister. He took his fork twirled it with spaghetti and stick it into his mouth.

"So.. how is it?" Yamamoto asked nervously

"By any chance do you have wine?" Gokudera asked

"Ah no maybe but we might have sake?..wait aren't you too young to drink?" Yamamoto asked

"hmpt. Whatever then. Spaghetti always tastes better with wine, and I'm Italian I learned to drink at a young age, well at least with food."Gokudera explained to yamamoto as he kept eating.

"oh um.. do u want sake? Then?" yamamoto asked.

"hmpt I don't care" Gokudera replied as he kept on eating.

Yamamoto had gone to the back of the store to see if they had wine.

"oi Takeshi what you looking for?" his father asked him

"um well I was wondering if we had some wine.."Yamamoto confessed

"..oi that's not good!..but my little boy is growing! "his father reproached

"well um it's not like, it's for me, it's for Gokudera he usually eats spaghetti with a little of wine so I just wanted to make him feel like home. Heh" Yamamoto laughed.

"oi you're so considerate! Fine I have a little of white wine for your friend. I'll bring it upstairs in a while." His father offered

"heh thanks I want water that's all, ok." Yamamoto told his father as he went upstairs.

By the time he made it back Gokudera had finished half of the spaghetti.

"oi! I'm planning on eating too Dera~! Don't hog all the food" yamamoto exclaimed as he pouted.

"shut up!"Gokudera ordered as he blushed a little

"haha! I guess. My father will bring our drinks in a second ok?" He informed the bad tempered boy as he served himself his portion of food. He couldn't help but stare at the storm guardian eat his food so happily. For some strange reason that made him happy. As he began to eat he noticed tomato sauce smired on gokuderas cheek.

"haha Dera you have something here" Yamamoto told Gokudera, and before he could stop himself, he reached out and with his thumb wiped off, only to stick it to his mouth almost instantly. He didn't realize his action until he looked at the speechless Gokudera, who was starting to show a hint of pink. He couldn't help but think that Gokudera looked so cute.

"Are…. Stupid.. or something! You could have used a napkin or something ." Gokudera complained. While Yamamoto just laughed it off.

"oi Takeshi! Here" Yamamoto father knock on the door bringing in the drinks.

"thank's dad" Yamamoto told his father as he took the drinks. He couldn't wait to see Gokudera's surprise face when he drank the wine. He was too excited that he missed what his father had told him.

"here you go Gokudera! " he gave Gokudera his drink

"idiot" Gokudera told him as he took his cup. When he took a sip, he realized the taste of his beloved Italian white wine. He couldn't help but smile.

Yamamamoto had seen it and he was so happy. He had seen a Gokudera smile that was not directed at Tsuna. He began to be giddily. He then realized he wanted to see more of Gokudera's smiles.

"oi. Baseball idiot why are you staring."Gokudera complained as he realized that Yamamoto was staring at him. Yamamoto was a little embarrass for being caught staring. He couldn't stop his embarrassment show slightly on his cheeks.

"haha sorry Dera. It's just that, you look like your enjoying yourself haha" the rain guardian forced a slight laugh.

"hmpt fuck you! Idiot! But thank you..your dad for the… drink" gokudera said almost blushing

"haha no problem haha" yamamoto laughed as he could feel his face turn red.

Gokudera had the bad habit of being shy of showing his true emotions, especially in situation like this. So Yamamoto knew that Gokudera was actually thanking him, which made him extremely needed something to distract his explosive feelings. He decided that drinking his water would cool him down, so he chug the entire cup of liquid that his father had gave him, dismissing the smaller cup with clear liquid. By the time he realized what he had chugged he felt really dizzy when he got up to get more water.

"Idiot are you okay? You don't look well idiot" Gokudera asked Yamamoto as he noticed the funny way the other was standing.

"Hn? I'm fine Dera~ I want more water" he managed to say normally

"huh? It's as if you haven't drink anything for days ..fucking idiot" Gokudera managed to say as he noticed that Yamamoto was having difficulty to stand.

"Baseball idiot ?" Gokudera called out to the half spaced out rain guardian. When he didn't get an answer he got closer to see Yamamoto's face from below him. Since Yamamoto was holding on to the door but froze in a half standing position.

"Fucken idiot! I'm talking to y…" Gokudera didn't finished as a heavy rain guardian land on top of him.

"What the? Hey imbecile! What the fuck is wrong with you! Get off me!" Gokudera complained

"hnn. I , , fiiiilll…lll w. .e..ard?" Yamamoto was able to spit out as he tried really hard to make a sentence.

"Hey.. " Gokudera was about to start on his rampage, when he notice the blushed raven teenager. His hand wondered to Yamamoto's cheek, he noticed he was hot too. In that moment Yamamoto face stood up with Gokuderas hand leading.

"Dera~ "Yamamoto whispered with half closed eyes, as he approached the other.

The kiss was sweet, slow, a chaste kiss. Even though Yamamoto initiate it Gokudera made no movement to try and reject it. He actually liked it, a lot. He even kissed him back but to his surprise a startle Yamamoto rose his head too fast that he got knocked out because of the sudden blood rush.

So this is how the two guardians found themselves in such and awkward position.

"Damit this idiot goes ahead and kisses me and knocks-out." Gokudera complained

"Hey idiot! Get up! You're heavy!" Gokudera reproached as he tried to wiggle his way out.

"Damit! Why do you have to be so big.." Gokudera whispered as he decided to take advantage of the situation.

Well it wasn't going to be an everyday thing, that the person he loved would kiss him and was in such a vulnerable state. He began as he put his hands through his soft spiky hair. He had always wanted to do that since the idiot always pets his hair. He slided one of his hands down to the nape of his neck, down his back as he could feel his back structure , he couldn't help but let the other hand wonder to the rains guardian face. He traced his sharp looking eyebrows, down his cheek bone across to his lips. He wanted another kiss, he wanted to kiss this defenseless idiot.

"dami! Stupid idiot! Wake up! ,ugh! TAKESHI!" Gokudera growl in order to get the other boy to get up. Gokudera had started to feel a reaction while he explored the raven's boy body.

"…hn wht? "Yamamoto replied surprising the silverette

"…you you you get off me! Your squishing me! I I idiot!" Gokudera complained as he turn beet red. Had Yamamoto being awake during his assault? He was scare to find out. The other thing was that if he didn't get that baseball idiot off now, he was going to have to explain a real embarrassing situation to a drunk idiot, which he didn't want to do.

"oh…ry dera~"Yamamoto apologized as he clumsily got of the silverette.

"hmpt! You idiot you drank alcohol idiot! And you have zero tolerance!" Gokudera explained the situation to the drunk guardian.

"oh. But I told dad to only give you" he managed to say

"hmpt? Well I think he added water to dilute it..but maybe you just drank the wrong one..hey what the hell are you doing!" Gokudera exclaimed as a leaning Yamamoto rested his head on his shoulder.

"you..arrre warrrrm"Yamamoto confessed as he tried not to stumble on his own words

"Dammit idiot, next time you get drunk I will not help you!. . . . I am doing it ONLY because if I don't, and something happens to you juidame will be sad." A blushing Gokudera grumble as he helped, their ace player up and sat him on the bed.

Something began to snap in Yamamoto's mind. Once the right hand man mention Tsuna's name he pretty much sober up.

"…Tsuna again " Yamamoto whispered

"What did you say?" Gokudera asked because he wasn't able to make out the words Yamamoto was spitting

"I understand why you care so much for Tsuna but I don't think what you are doing is good" Yamamoto complained. He couldn't stop himself anymore, he was angry, and he didn't know why. Was it because in order to get gokudera to do anything it had to involve their brunette frien d. He had it already Gokudera only smiled at him, was only nice at him, complemented only him, HIM HIM HIM Tsuna this, Tsuna that, he had it. He knew there was no turning back now that he had brought up the subject.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Idiot " Gokudera felt a chill of fear as Yamamoto true feelings came to the surface.

"What the fuck I mean? It's always Tsuna this Tsuna that, and seriously I'm sick and tired of it! You think that only he cares for you, that only he will be there for you, you only depend on him, but seriously Hayato! Why can't you depend on me too? At least a little?" Yamamoto demanded.

"..wh..why would I depend on an idiot like..you" gokudera managed to say as he was shock to see an angry Yamamoto. The idiot that never gets mad, the one that is always for no fucken reason is always smiling was now mad, and at him. He felt a pang of guilt and of something else.

"Hayato Gokudera! I know I am an idiot but this idiot is trying to help you! Why can't you just treat me the same way as Tsuna then?" Yamamoto slowly growing more angry demanded an answer

"Don't … be stupid ..you and juidaime are too different…well my feelings for each are different ." Gokudera realized what he said and before he could correct himself a furious Yamamoto had grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean by feel different? "Yamamoto demanded with a hint of a hiss.

Gokudera was really scared now. He didn't know what had trigger Yamamotos outrage.

"Yamamoto" he whispered as he winced in pain. ". . . let go..your drunk and you don't know what you are saying"Gokudera managed to say calmly

"NO! you are going to explain it now!" Yamamoto yelled as Gokudera stepped back.

"i. . . " Gokudera stopped. I have to tell him but he is angry, I don't think this is the right moment and he will hate me..damit why is this idiot strong!

"let go your hurting me" Gokudera plead again

"No until you tell me!"Yamamoto answered

". . . .Alright. . . . I'll tell you, but no matter what you're not allowed to tell juidame any of this"Gokudera sighted.

Yamamoto simply nodded and loosens up his grip.

"fuck how do I say this, um I know that it can't be okay, I know already so I don't need your pity at all! And I already know that we're both guys and all But that didn't stop, I mean is not as if I knew this was going to happened, and I actually didn't even realized until a few days ago but it seems that I I i.." Gokudera couldn't say it he just stayed quiet with his face painted in many shades of red.

Yamamoto witnesses this as Gokudera made his confession. It was as clear as day of who he was talking about.

"Two guys can't be together it doesn't matter where, not even in the mafia game."Yamamoto managed to say. "Dera~ you like me are going to grow up and marry and have children, two men can't have children, Also I know it means a lot because your telling me this, I advise you to give up, maybe we can work something out. Falling for someone that won't like you back is something real painful i understand your pain" Yamamoto kept talking but not once looking at Gokudera his eyes were fix on the other boys hand.

Guilt was starting to build up, what he was telling the other boy were just things he wanted to tell him to separate that obsessive nature of Gokudera following Tsuna like a puppy.

"…do you like someone already?" Gokudera was able to ask as he tried to hold back the many tears he was holding, as he heard the other boy rejecting him.

"haha I guess you can say that but this person is too stubborn and hates me so heh" yamamoto answered as he slowly tried to take a peek at the silverette.

What he saw gave him a shock, and he felt his guilt starting to pile up. He didn't know if he could continue the obviously lie.

"..dera~! im im sorry I didn't mean it! I was just mad it's okay!"yamamoto stood up so fast that he saw many black and white spots invade his vision but that didn't stop him from seeing Gokudera tears pour down his face.

"Shut up! I don't need you to pity me!"Gokudera hissed as he cried.

"I'm sorry your right I'm drunk I don't know what I'm saying I'm sorry I didnt meant to hurt you I'm" Yamamoto tried apologizing but he realized that the damage was done. Whatever he said now would sound like an excuse.

The two just stood there. One crying and the other one watching. It felt like an eternity finally Yamamoto made the first movement. He hugged Gokudera.

"What are you doing Yamamoto" Gokudera hissed as he felt Yamamoto's arms around him.

"I'm sorry! ..i'll give you permission to blow me up with your fireworks but please stop crying, I understand now, you love him soo much that you would cry, I'm sorry I was being so insensitive, but it's true Tsuna likes Kyoko. The one who would end up getting hurt would be you. Especially since you would never confess to him because of the whole mafia game, and you would more likely just smile if Tsuna were ever to tell you that he had a girlfriend ..i I I'm sorry" Yamamoto confessed

Gokudera was stupefied. What the hell was the baseball idiot talking about? As he heard what the idiot was saying he was able to conclude that the idiot had misunderstood. His anger was about to explode when Yamamoto goes and surprises him by kissing him gently on his cheek.

"..what.."Gokudera was about to ask when Yamamoto holds him again.

"Apologize.."Yamamoto whispered. Gokudera couldn't help but want to kick his ass. He had not only misunderstood , but had totally dismiss his embarrassing confession, made him cry with his mean words, and now was holding him, he didn't know what to do. So he just let it be.

'oi … idiot go to bed if you're going to sleep" Gokudera announced as he felt the taller boy had begun to doze off after a while.

"kay" was his answer as he turned and sink into his bed. The moment he hit the bed he was asleep.

Gokudera just watch the short scene. After he saw that the breathing of the other was in a steady rhythm he sat next to him.

" you made me say really embarrassing things today. And even though I did that I still have no idea how you feel about me? ..well I know you like me as a friend but.. what would you do if I told you I love you? And not Tsuna-kun? Dammit" Gokudera cursed as he got up to leave, he looked back to the sleeping Yamamoto.

As Gokudera made it home he, threw his uniform and books across the floor. He then sat in the sofa, he was so embarrass.

"why in hell did I do that? " Gokudera whispered. Its seems like I'm some fucken teenage girl ! dammit what the hell that idiot will pay tomorrow. At least he didn't think it was gross to like another boy. As he laid on his sofa he couldn't help but giggle like a girl as he recalled the kisses and hugs that his beloved had given him even though he was drunk.

The following morning there was a real irritated Hibari with a really angry Gokudera practically having a stare contest.

"hervivore … smoking are against the rule."Hibari warned Gokudera

"as if you freak! "Gokudera talked back

"im going to bite you to death"Hibari hissed as he got his loyal tofas out

"eeeehhh! Hibari! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna squealed from the side line

"oi oi!" Yamamoto interfere as he got hold of Gokudera's waist and made him avoid the attack

"Kyoya! He wasn't smoking on Namimori school grounds, I saw that" a rather familiar voice came from behind them. To their surprise Dino as his men had drop by from Italy.

"Bronco. What are you doing here? Trespassing are against school rules" Hibari hissed as he made his way to attack Dino. Dino so ever flawlessly dodge his attack. He managed to get his whip out and wrap Hibari to retrain him.

"Yo Tsuna! You should be heading to class or else you'll be late!"Dino warned them

"ehh your right" Tsuna yelled as he ran into the school

"Juidame wait for me!" Gokudera wrestle out of Yamamoto's hold and ran after Tsuna. Yamamoto failed to see the blushing face of Gokudera as he left.

"ma..ma don't forget about me" Yamamoto pouted. He looked as his hand and sighted as he ran after his friends.

The both boys failed to notice that they had been discovered by a rather odd couple.

"Kyoya are Gokudera and Yamamoto together?" he asked Kyoya as he unwrapped him

"hn. . . . " Kyoya manage to say as he turned to leave.

"ah! Kyoya are you still mad! I'll make it up to I promise!"Dino pleaded as both dispersed into Namimori school.

During lunch Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto where going to go eat their lunch at the rooftop when, Tsuna got called over by Kyoko.

"che why do I have to end up with the baseball idiot" Gokudera grumbled

"mama Dera you don't have to be like that" Yamamoto forced a laugh

"hmpt"Gokudera responded

I can't believe I'm alone with this IDIOT,again! a his such augh, I can't believe he hasn't noticed that I like him seriously, why in hell would I like juidame, what the hell! . . .. . . .but I bet you anything that juidame would hate me if I turn one of his guardians gay, I mean . . . I . . like Yamamoto so . . . is enough that one of his guardians is like that. Fuck I'm going to bring shame to the Vongola.

While Gokudera was deep in thought Yamamoto couldn't help but stare at the strange faces Gokudera was doing. He was amused but he came to a realization that maybe Gokudera was doing those faces because of Tsuna. He felt hurt to think that Gokudera was suffering under those expressions.

"..um Dera? Do you want to go get Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in a low voice

"…what did you say? Why would I? Kyoko called him! And he was dam happy so why would I get in the middle of it?" Gokudera replied slightly confused.

"…but your making faces. It seems like you really want to be with him" Yamamoto said quietly

"…"

What the fuck is his… dam idiot! Im going to throw dynamite at him and make him into…idiot idiot. Seriously I don't know what to do with him. Gokudera though as he sighted. The other boy took this as a resignation sight.

"Dera? Are you giving up? I though you liked Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a slightly hurt feeling.

" . . . .… what's the point of liking someone when they will never like you back and what's worse they don't even realize that you like them? I consider it a waste of time so. .i give up. I just want him to be happy and if it's no with me then that's it." Gokudera simply replied.

"Dera you shouldn't give up like that! I would never give up! "Yamamoto exclaimed scaring the silverette.

"really? You wouldn't give up if the person you love was a guy? Making you obviously gay? And then not only that the person you love is in love with someone else? Wouldn't you do it for their happiness?"Gokudera shouted not making any sense at all

"I …I …would give up if they were to be happy with the person they love…but if I see that they won't be happy I would just steal them away" Yamamoto answered realizing that he had said out loud what he wanted to do with Gokudera. He looked straight at gokudera, he wanted to make him his but first he wanted to make sure if Tsuna really didn't had any feelings for him first.

"What! What the hell are you staring at idiot!"Gokudera blushed as he felt the heavy sight of Yamamoto

Okay you know what! screw Tsuna, and his feelings. Gokudera is just so cute blushing like that. He wanted to keep him to himself even if it meant he would hate him.

"Dera, what would you do if a guy friend asked you out?" Yamamoto asked out of nowhere catching the silveretted by surprise.

"What? "gokudera exclaimed but before he could do anything else Yamamoto was already close to his face. He body standing over his.

"Dera~?" yamamoto asked as he watch the silverette turn away from him with a slight blush appearing.

"i. . . I don't know who would fall for someone like me" Gokudera replied trying not to look at Yamamoto.

"hmm? Really? Well what if I told you I know of someone who did" Yamamoto taunted.

"T T Then they are idiot's"Gokudera whispered with his blush getting redder.

"oi Dera you seemed a little happy to know that someone likes you? And that they are a boy?" Yamamoto teased.

For some reason he was not liking where Yamamoto was going with this conversation. He was starting to get pissed. Why was he doing that to him, and he defiantly is lying no one would ever fall for a hot temper guy like him. He was defiantly teasing him because he thought he knew who he liked.

"idiot, your making me mad" Gokudera warn the other boy.

"Dera~ I…" Yamamoto didn't finished as the door to the rooftop opened loudly. A very mad Hibari walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked

"Hibari!"Yamamoto announced as he quickly got away from the silverette.

Hibari stared at them for a moment.

"I'll bite you to death" he warn them and with that he attacked them. The two other boys expertly dodge the iron tofas.

"what the fuck! Is your problem?" Gokudera growl

"um Hibari what did we do?" Yamamoto asked as he began to laugh

"idiot! Why the fuck are you laughing at a time like this?" Gokudera s yelled at the other.

"You! Herbivore come to my office now! And you! Get out of my sight or else ill really bite you to death!" Hibari demanded

"What? Why would I go with you?" Gokudera demanded

"Because I say so" Hibari answered "and if you don't, a certain brunette boy will feel my wrath" Hibari threaten.

"What the fuck leave the juidame out of this!"Gokudera yelled.

Hibari just stared at him and headed out.

"What the fuck is his problem! If he touches juidame! Damit!" Gokudera complained as he began to follow the cloud guardian.

Once the silverette was out of sight, Yamamoto couldn't help but sight.

"Damit, he is going to hate me… Hayato" Yamamoto whispered. When he said the name of the hot tempered boy, he couldn't suppress a slight blush that was a reaction to his funny feeling in his stomach.

"haha I could defiantly get used to that. But I wonder what does Hibari want with Dera?"yamamoto worried.

"oi!What the fuck is your problem seriously? "Gokudera demanded once in the prefects office

The prefect only stared at him as he sat in his chair.

"I'll cut to the chase, you like that stupid Hervivore" Hibari pointed out

"Seriously making me… whWHAt! Did you say? Why would I like him!" Gokudera blushed as he had been discovered.

"hn? Gokudera Hayato " Hibari aproniciate his name in a slow and sharp manner.

"…damit, of all the people! Why the hell did you, had to find out!"Gokudera confess as he blushed.

"hn," Hibari simply answered

A long silence followed. A really awkward silence. Until gokudera couldn't take it no more.

"What the fuck! Are you going to black mail me with this?" Gokudera blurted out.

"hn?" Hibari rose an eyebrow. He then realized what the silverette was fearing. Now he could take advantage of the situation.

"So, you haven't confess" Hibari stated more than asking.

"..che why the fuck would I" Gokudera told him.

"Hn. With all the lovey dovey hervivore aura around you two I thought you did."Hibari pointed out.

"ehh! ? Why the heck would I act all lovey dovey with that idiot! He irritates to no end with his stupid laugh, casual talk, and the way that idiot decides to touch me! Dammit why the fuck do I like him!"Gokudera cursed

"heh"Hibari smirked

"What? Do you think it's funny ?" Gokudera asked

"Interesting just how similar we are… just that I'm not as weak as you herbivore" Hibari stated.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera asked with curiosity,

Hibari stood up from his chair and leaned against his window shill. He turned to look outside. His expression changed once his eye caught something outside. His sharp eyes that are always glaring were soften, that even gokudera had to admit he kinda looked cute. Gokudera's curiosity got the best of him so he stood and went to check out what Hibari was looking at so tenderly.

"Hey Dino wait up! Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean Hibari will get mad if he finds out you helped me ditch." Yamamoto asked as he just stood in the school entrance.

"Haha come on don't worry, he already want to bite me to death every time he sees me. I might as well give him a reason! Haha" Dino replied happily as he stood by the entrance and he looked around.

"ma sounds like you just want him to bite you to death?" Yamamoto laughed as he approached the blond.

"Well anything is better than his silent treatment. Haha" Dino replied with an awkward smile.

"Oh. Are you guys mad at each other" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"haha well, I think I got him mad because I broke a promise of dueling him yesterday."Dino confess.

"oh" Yamamoto replied

"So yeah, I mean I am a boss so I had an important meeting and had to cancel on him but I kinda forgot to let him know. So now he just kinda ignores me even if I taunt him"Dino sighted as they headed out the school grounds.

As gokudera approached the smaller raven boy, he noticed his soft expression changed into his everyday sharp look but with another emotion, he couldn't make it out though. It wasn't irritation, or fighting fire, there was something else. Gokudera approached the window shield and their he saw, Yamamoto Takeshi leaving the school grounds with a certain Blondie.

"What the fuck! Why does he have to let him wrap his arm so casually like that!"fumed Gokudera

"I'll bite him to death" Hibari fumed also.

The two boys then looked at each other.

"So I'm guessing you like the Bronco" Gokudera asked.

"hn" Hibari answered in a murmur as he looked back to the scene. His cheeks slightly pink.

"FUCK! Why the hell did we fall for such imbeciles!" Gokudera yelled in desperation.

"Are you planning in confessing anytime soon?" Hibari asked (yes he asked!) with a slight blush.

"huh? Augh! "Gokudera grumble as he went back to the sofa, letting his body sink itself into it. He let one of his hands run through his hair, he sighted a couple times, then he put his hand on his face.

"What the hell, I did confess but that idiot, misunderstood and now he thinks I'm in love with juidame." Gokudera confess with his cheeks getting slightly pink.

"oh,. . . . . . the same here" Hibari admitted his blush getting redder. He sat across Gokudera crossing his arms across his chest.

"Really? How did he misunderstand?" Gokudera asked.

"hn. We were sparing and he wouldn't shut up about the Vongola guardians or so. He then commented on how each guardian was good at something, and he said something annoying about you, so I went on a rant of how of a herbivore you were and he assume I was practically confessing my love to him about …you" Hibari finished almost in a whisper. His blush now full blown.

"…ah"Gokudera whispered as his blush returned.

"um but you don't right?" Gokudera new well the answer but he still had to make sure.

"herbivore do you want me to bite you to death!" Hibari threaten.

"Hey I was just making sure! Damit!... I guess were in the same boat" Gokudera asked

"No. I'm in a cruise and you're on the boat" Hibari replied

Gokudera couldn't help but chuckle at that. He had always though Hibari as a person who was always dangerous but he too had a cute side.

" do too." Hibari replied as he turned to see the silverette. Who had his eyes wide open.

" ah sorry couldn't help the thought" Gokudera apologize

"I can't control your thoughts but if you were to voice it at loud I would bite you to death" Hibari threaten.

"Now if you dare tell anyone.."Gokudera started

"hn I'm not a hervivore that would do such a low thing. . . as long as you keep your mouth shut" Hibari warned the silverette.

Ah the weird bond that the cloud and storm guardian had made. During lunch after that the two of them would meet discreetly in his office just to blow some steam about their crushes and love interest.

"it feels stupid to do this" Hibari told the silverette

"Yeah. Fu…I mean it feels like were some low herbivores talking like school girls" Gokudera replied. Watching his language one thing Hibari warn the other guardian was that if he said any curse words he would bite him to death on the spot. The smoking part was a compromise since the silverette couldn't stop smoking but he could reduce it. SO he was allow to smoke only one cigarette in Hibari's presence and they had to be in an open place.

"Um Yamamoto-kun do you by any chance know were Gokudera-kun has been going during lunch?"Tsuna asked.

"ma..ma I don't know" Yamamoto replied. As he thought he had an idea why Gokudera was avoiding them.

"Juidame!"Gokudera burst in with a hint of a slight blush. His eyes were a little couldn't help but stare at the other boy.

"Gokudera-kun! Where have you been?" Tsuna asked with a worried face.

"..was juidame worry about me?" gokudera asked as he began to cry "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he bow

"no its okay Gokudera-kun but um where have you been all week?" Tsuna asked again.

"oh about that..well..you see..um hibari! He caught me smoking last time and he gave detention for this whole week..haha"Gokudera laughed so awkwardly. Tsuna and Yamamoto could both tell he was lying, but they wondered why.

"Hervivore who said you were done serving your detention?" Hibari came in to the rescue.

"You! …what are you doing here?" Gokudera stammered.

"hn? Since when do I have to report to you?" Hibari warned as he brought his tofas out.

"hheeee! Hibari!" Tsuna panicked as he saw both guardians bring out their weapons.

"ma..ma please don't fight haha" Yamamoto got in between them.

"You! Better get back or else ill bite you to death" demanded Hibari as he left

"I seriously thought he wasn't going to need me today" Gokudera sighted as he whispered.

"So Gokudera-kun is really serving detention?" Tsuna felt guilty for doubting his right hand man.

"Juidame I would never lie to you!" Gokudera exclaimed. "ah! But I should go before Kyo…Hibari gets mad" gokudera informed his boss as he left after the cloud.

He wasn't really lying to his boss. Being with Hibari was kinda like detention since he couldn't refuse to go. He rather thought of it as a forced punishment for sharing the same feelings for smiling idiots As he left he took one last glance to his friends and he couldn't stop a slight blush appear on his face.

"Hey Tsuna!" a squeaky voice came out, as something hit Tsuna in the back of his head. "Don't you think there is something different between hibari and gokudera?" reborn asked tsuna who was now unconscious "weak like always hmpt! No good Tsuna." Reborn pouted as he turned to look at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto had burly started to process what reborn had said when he realized something. He stood up quickly and ran towards the door. Reborn only smirked; it was so fun to observe the younger ones, especially when they screwed up big time.

"…Hibari?"Gokudera tested the water before entering the prefects room.

He was so scared that he had unintentionally had made the other boy mad.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Kyoya-san when were alone herbivore." Hibari grunted

"Ah I know but its kinda out of habit. Are you okay?" Gokudera asked as he went in.

Hibari wasn't looking at him. He had his head in between his hands, as they laid on his desk.

"I confess to him today.."Hibari confessed

"ah! Con.." Gokudera didn't finished when Hibari burst out.

"He is such an idiot that stupid cavallone! Stupid horse! He he, wouldn't care if I liked someone else. He wouldn't care at all.." Hibari began to sob.

Gokudera couldn't believe his eyes, Hibari the prefect was, crying! He moved in closer so he could be standing right above him.

"Kyoya? This isn't like you?" Gokudera told the smaller raven boy.

"Shut up! I know..i know… it's because of that!" Hibari pointed to a small cup that was on his desk.

Once Gokudera picked up the cup and tasted the content he realized, hibari was drunk. He sighted as he had discovered that Hibari was a really bad drinker too, and he was a crier.

"Oi what exactly happened after I left?" Gokudera asked.

Flashback

"Hey I don't do this often do you understand?" Hibari told the silverette.

"I'll allow you to call me by my name ONLY when were alone got it?H-A-Y-A-T-O? "Hibari commanded the other boy.

"Che don't you think, you're the one dominating here now, Kyoya-san"Gokudera smirked as he was not going to allowed to be boss around by the other.

"hn? You know you might not be such a herbivore after all" Hibari confess as he tried to intimidate the other by having a stare down, which neither boy was backing down on.

"HEY!KYOYA!" Dino came in. He looked startle for a moment and then it looked like he was in shock. And then finally he was able to talk and move

"oh ah..haha sorry I'll come back later." He said as he was about to leave

That's when Gokudera realizes that both of them were in a really compromising position. They had both been glaring at each other and they hadn't realized that they weren't that far apart. Gokudera quickly puts two and two together and knows exactly what the older boy is thinking. So he quickly gets out, off the compromising position and quickly head towards the door.

"um um it's not like that! I have to go eat lunch with Tsuna" Gokudera tells the blond as he ran's to the rooftop.

"herbivore, what are you doing" Hibari demanded

"haha I guess you're mad ha? Well I didn't know that you were getting it on with Gokudera, if I would have known I wouldn't have interrupt sorry sorry" Dino laughed forcefully

"there's nothing between us" Hibari stated camly. Realizing why Gokudera acted the way he did, and began to dread what the idiot blond was thinking.

"haha right! Um heh" Dino laugh awkwardly

" I like.."Hibari was interrupted

"haha its okay Hibari I don't mind if you like Gokudera, its seems you guys make a great couple, haha I thought that gokudera belong to Yamamoto but I guess it's okay, haha hope you guys are happy together." Dino smiled

Hibari couldn't help but cringe at the way he had said his last name.

" What do you think of me liking another boy?"Hibari asked trying to controlled his built up anger.

"huh? Hibari's asking me? Hmm I'm okay with it besides I'm **only** your tutor and your my **student** that's it."Dino replied.

"…GET OUT"Hibari yelled as he threw a tofa at the blond, who was in shock at the younger boys reaction.

"Hibari! What are you.." he didn't finished as he trip on his own legs and landed outside.

"Kusakabe take out the trash" Hibari ordered at the passing by Kusakabe .

Hibari then closed the door and went up to his desk where he just sit there for a couple of seconds then he took out something that Gokudera had given him. Wine. He wanted to tried it but he wanted Gokudera there with him. So he head out to look for the silverette.

He couldn't believe how obvious Gokudera's lie was to everyone, he couldn't help but help out his stupid herbivore friend. But of course he would never admit the friend part. Once back at his office he couldn't wait any long so he pour some wine into his cup and drank it. After a few minutes he started feeling funny. Everything that the blond had told him began to hurt him little by little. Gokudera finally came in and he couldn't hold back now. That stupid wine had made him into a herbivore.

End of flashback

"I see.. I can't say I don't understand where you're coming from. But seriously I wonder why we've fallen for such weirdoes" Gokudera sighted. He patted Hibari's arm, something he would never do but since the older boy seemed defenseless, he went for it. At the touch of Gokuderas light touch Hibari turn around and hugged Gokudera by the waist.

"Those two! Are idiots! why don't we just beat the shit out of them or blow them up!" Hibari whined.

"che as much as that is tempting! I think the one thing that would be better would be slicing that stupid smile they always have..augh!"Gokudera grunted, at the merely thought of Yamamoto's smile.

"Kyoya-san where's the wine?"Hayato asked the boy that was hugging him

"their" he pointed at the drawer.

"Let's drink! I'm pissed off now."Hayato exclaim as he went for the bottle.

HIbari and Gokudera both sat on the prefect's sofa completely drunk. Talking nonsense.

"Hayato~"Hibari hummed

"What?" Gokudera responded sharply

"Now who do you think would top?" Hibari asked as he straddle the silvertte.

"che! What the fuck do you think your smskrrkr" Gokudera didn't finished as hot lips covered his harshly. Gokudera was surprise and so was Hibari. But they liked the feeling of it so they continue the kiss. Hibari bit down on Gokuderas lip, out of pain Gokudera opened his mouth, taking the opportunity Hibari sneaked in his tongue. Both tongues where fighting for dominance neither of them backing down.

Finally Hibari broke the kiss.

"I told you ill bite you to death if you said another curse word around me Hayato" Hibari warn him.

"my bad.. but if this is how you were going to bite me I wouldn't mind"Gokudera teased.

"hn? Is that an invitation?"Hibari leaned over again.

While these two were becoming a little too familiarize with each other, Kusakabe was having a real hard time with the order that was given to him by his precious boss.

"Don't allow anyone in! only Gokudera Hayato" was the command of his boss, but two annoying pest where making it difficult to take care of such an easy task.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Kusakabe asked with a threating aurora.

"ma..ma he found us again haha"Yamamoto laughed as he was spotted outside the entrance leading to the hall, where the prefect office was.

"Hey Kusakabe can just please let us in!"whined Dino as he popped from behind Yamamoto.

"NO! Those where boss orders." Kusakabe replied as he was about to lock the door.

"Sorry Kusakabe but I really need to get in" Yamamoto apologize as he knock out the older boy.

"wheho? If you could have done that why din ahahaguh" Dino didn't finished as he tripped on his feet AGAIN.

"ha-ha if I could avoid using violence I will ha-ha but it seems I became impatient." Yamamoto laughed as he began to run. Dino chuckled and went after him. As they approached the door Yamamoto stopped as he began to blush.

"What's wro,," Dino was interrupted as he realized why he had stopped.

"hn" Hibari's voice was heard through the door with a light moan coming from another person.

"I wouldn't mind that much if this is how you would bite me.."Gokudera hoarse voice was heard.

Yamamoto like Dino where blushing as they had walked in at a wrong moment. Even though both were shocked to hear the moaning's sound of a prefect and a rebellious boy they couldn't help but be stuck to the floor. They didn't know which feeling was dominating them, the heart ache that their crushes were going it at each other or the delicious moaning sounds that came from them. It was rather confusing feelings.

"Kyoya what are you'd doing?" Gokudera asked as he stopped the older boy

"hnHibari grunted as he didn't like the fact he was being stopped.

"You said it was okay HAYATO~" Hibari remarked

"che and who said I would let YOU top me?" Gokudera asked

"hn? Why wouldn't I I'm older" Hibari stated the obvious.

"Really? .. then that would mean the Bronco would top you right?" Gokudera smirked.

Dino blushed as his name was brought up.

"shut up! Hervivore!" hibari hissed

"haha! I new it! Dino would definatly top you!" gokudera laughed

"hervivore!"hibari hissed again

"che I thought I was promoted." Gokudera smirked as he wrap his hand around hibaris waist, while coming to a sitting position.

"hn? Why are you trying to top me?" Hibari hissed again.

"..what gave you that idea?" gokudera asked innocently

"well I guess we can switch..if it's you.. but I think were definantly in the same boat."hibari smirked.

"…what do you mean? Che isn't that a cruise for you and a boat for me?" gokudera laughed

"hnnn" hibari smiled at the reference. " in that case were both in the cruise then" he admitted

"che I guess you took a liking of me then?" gokudera question

"don't thing too highly" hibari blushed

"heh sure, but what do you mean same?" gokudera asked

"yamamoto…"hibari whispered into gokudera's ear, which made the youger boy shiver.

"..What about that IDIOT?" gokudera cursed

"now, now, HAYATO, don't avoid the obvious, if I bottom don't you think you do too?" hibari hissed.

This time it was yamamoto turn to blush even redder. The two boys that were standing outside couldn't believe that somehow their names had been mention in the middle of THAT kind of situation.

"..im older.." gokduera blushed

"hn? But isn't he BIGGER?" hibari teased as he moved his hips to the obvious reaction of mentioning the baseball player facts. Which made gokudera let out a moan.

"kyoya! Get off me!" gokudere demanded as he tried to push the older boy.

"NO."hibari answered

"kyoya! …" gokudera whispered as he blushed even deeper shades of red

"hnn?" hibari questioned

"Fuck! you win!"gokudera cursed

"hn" hibari replied

"you know?" hibari and gokudera bot h said at the same time. They looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"fuck does two idiots! Im not confessing again if those idiots don't get it then too bad~" gokudera hummed as he hugged hibari

"yeah your right their a pair of idiots. . . " hibari replied as he hugged gokudera back

"I definantly don't want to be top"whined gokudera

"hn"hibari agreed.

"takeshi" gokudera whispered

"Dino"hibari whispered

That was the last straw. Dino and yamamoto were sharing a couple of mix feelings at the same time. One was that when in hell had those two confess? The other was what the hell were they doing? Three their was something tighing inbetween their pants. And four they had just heard their impossible crushes called out their names.

"he didn't say bronco or hervivore right" dino asked yamamoto in a whispered

"no he said dino.." yamamoto replied about to asked the same thing,

"and gokudera called you takeshi too" dino replied to the unsaid questioned.

"what do we do now?" dino asked

"I have an idea but will you be able to hold off hibari?" yamamoto asked dino

"heh? So your just going barge in and take the candy from the baby? Even thought that baby is super possive and won't give up what is his?" dino question as he followed and then he grinned at the idea. He did like his feisty student. Both barge in, having an idea of what they were about to see but, what they saw was stunning.

"augh. Yamamoto!" shrieked gokudera he blushed at the sight of his first love.

"hn? Hervivores" hibari simply questioned.

"ah…goku..dera what are you doing?"yamamoto asked as he tried with all his power not to stare at gokudera. Who's top shirt was gone and his undershirt was pulled up, and both dino and yamamoto could see gokuderas pink nipples. Which at that moment hibari must have been playing with.

"ah..yo..u see.. um"gokudera stambered as he tried to fix his shirt and to move hibari off his lap.

"hn? Were busy hervivores!"hibari hissed hugging gokudera tighter

"um..hibari?"gokudera asked

"shut up" hibari hissed as he bite the other boy

"ahha! That hurt!"gokudera complained

"kyoya,,kyoya!" hibari repeated

"okay okay kyoya can you please get off me?" gokudera asked as patient as he could

"no. I don't want to see that idiot"hibari whispered

Dino couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed hibari by the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

"ill be taking care of this"Dino smiled as he walked out.

"bronco!wait! that's not a good idea hibari is drunk!"gokudera warn the blond as he tried to get up too quickly and felt faint.

"ma..ma be careful dera~"yamamoto whispered into gokuderas as he caught him.

"augh..what are you doing idiot let go of me" gokudera glared at the taller boy, but he didn't budge.

"oh I see don't worry gokudera ill take care of him~"Dino hummed from the hallway.

"dera~" whispered yamamoto tighting his grip on gokuderas waist

"what"gokudera replied in a small whisper.

"you're also drunk aren't you?" yamamoto asked.

"che! I am n.."gokudera wasn't to replied but he decided that maybe he should just take advantage of yamamoto.

"maybe"gokudera corrected himself, expecting yamamoto hug him closer.

"if you get sick nobody will be able to help you out, so come to my place" yamamoto replied letting go of the silverette

",,,,,…Fine" gokudera had curse a couple times before agreeing.

He new by now that, this idiot was an idiot why did he even bothered! But staying over his house would give him many opportunities to hit on him. Later he would just blame it on the he was surprise of what of genious he was, as he began smirking and giggling.

"dera are you okay?" yamamoto asked

"idiot! Im drunk! Would I bee okay~~?"gokudera exaggerated as he put his arm over yamamotos neck.

"haha your right haha"yamamoto laughed. As he slowly took off gokuderas arm, in order to pick up his shirt that was thrown on the was about to put it on gokudera when he noticed that their was some wine stains on it. "oh so that's why he didn't had his shirt"yamamoto smiled.

"what are you doing?"gokudera aked

"let me clean this up a little" yamamoto replied.

"fine!"gokudera pouted as he sat on the couch and he began to doze off.

"oi dera..you know that I " yamamoto turn around to the silverette, just see him fallen asleep. He smiled and finished cleaning.

"dera~….Dera~?"yamamoto called out to the storm guardian.

"hm? What " gokudera asked

"your finally awake?"yamamoto smiled as he heard the grouchy silverette

"Let me sleep idiot" gokudera grumble as he turned to hug his pillow.

Wait pillow? Why was he hugging a pillow? Gokudera open his eyes slightly to see a lightly blue pillow with dark blue comforters. This aren't mine gokudera thought. Where am i? He looked around and it didn't took much to realized that he was in yamamotos room.

"how…get here?"gokudera asked

"I carried you here"yamamoto smiled as he handed over a cup of water.

"um thanks.."whispered the silverette, making the other really happy.

"wait here ill get you something to snack on" yamamoto told the other as he made his way downstairs.

"takeshi"whispered gokudera as he tried to wipe out some hair from his forehead he realized he wasn't wearing his clothes. He was wearing an overgrown long sleeve shirt and sport pants. Reflexily he brought the sleeve up to his face again just to smell the other boy smell.

"takeshi" gokudera whispered again, as he drop himself on the bed.

"this is takeshis bed.."gokudera whispered again

"oi! Don't fall asleep you need to eat something!"yamamoto came in with a bright smile

Gokudera began to feel some guilt because he wanted to take advantage of the other boy.

"che your clothes are big" gokudera complained as he ate his snacks.

"haha!sorry those were the smallest once I had" yamamoto told the Italian.

"oh…whatever."gokudera replied as he remembered what hibari had told him

"he is BIGGER…" gokudera couldn't help but blush when he recalled it, but his blush became more evident when he realized that yamamoto was the one who probably changed him.

"um dera? Are you okay?" yamamoto leaned as he pressed his forehead on gokuderas forehead. Gokudera couldn't help but flinshed back when yamamoto's hand made contact.

"um…sorry i.. need to use….toilet.."gokudera apologize while making a run to the restroom.

"heh okay.."yamamoto tried to smile, as he looked at his rejected hand.

Had he may-be heard wrong or misunderstood something, when hibari and gokudera were talking? Maybe he did…but he wished a little that maybe he didn't. He loved the way gokudera fitted in his arms like he was meant to be there. Dam now he had to have some self- control. He didn't want to scare gokudera away, he burly even considers him a friend! Could he even hope that maybe the storm guardian would have feelings for him? He sighted, or maybe gokudera actually .. he didn't even know what to think anymore. Did gokudera like tsuna?hibari?. . . maybe him? Damiit! He was over thinking it now.

Yamamoto looked towards the direction where gokudera had left. He sighed again, he climb into his bed and hugged his pillow, which was being held by gokudera. He breathed in his friends lingering scent. He rose immediately when he heard gokudera returning from the restroom. He sat up, with his back towards the wall, as he stretched his legs across the bed.

Gokudera gave a quick glance at yamamoto as he walked in the room. He had definatly already slept off his tipsye He then looked at the floor. He had tried to planned out how he would be able to confess without having yamamoto to misunderstand again, he though maybe an I love you would do it. No duh! But those three words were really hard for gokudera to say. But he really wanted his baseball idiot to hear his feelings.

He awkwardly walked up to the end of the bed.

"what are you doing idiot.."gokudera grumble as he looked at the bed sheets

"..ma..ma heh this is my bed you know.."yamamoto replied with a half smile

"..so your just going to have a sick person be on the floor? Che" gokudera sulked

"..haha no your not sick your drunk, haha does that mean dera~ wants to sleep with me?" yamamoto joked.

". . . . your stupid" gokudera blushed. As he got up the bed and sat next to yamamoto. He slowly laid his head on the baseball boys shoulder. Yamamoto imidiatly blushed as the already blushed silverette turn even redder.

"um. . . gokudera your not feeling well huh? Do . . um want medicine . . . or something?" the already blushed raven boy asked as he tried to make out the sentence.

". . . I feel a little quizy… so lend me a shoulder. . . idi..che"gokudera didn't finished his sentence and just shut up. He new if he talked he would only make things worst. All that gokudera wanted at the moment was yamamoto's warmth.

A blushed yamamoto and a relaxed gokudera stayed in that position for what it seemed hours. Gokudera finally decided he shouldn't be a wimp and to go for it if yamamoto rejected him, he had to take it like a man and move on. Hibari wasn't that bad and he is not implying anything but just that he has found someone to complain to. Gokudera straighten up and crack some of his stiffness of the shoulders and neck. While he did this yamamoto was a little dispointed that his crush had moved. Before he could think of anything else, his eyes went from a blank stare to a surprise whe he felt gokudera move a leg over his. He first thought that gokudera was trying to lay down and that he was on his way, but his eyes went opened wide when gokudera sat on his lap, straddling him. Both of gokuderas legs were around yamamots legs. Yamamoto couldn't stop but stare with shock at the position they were in.

"..um gokudera um…. Your ….um" yamamoto mumble as he tried to explain the situation to the supposly drunk gokudera.

"whats wrong?... Yamamoto?" asked gokudera playfully making the other blush even more.

"um …. Position…. Bad….." yamamoto tried to look to everywhere except at the silverette. Which made the silverette irritated, since he couldn't tell wether the other boy liked the situation or not, but determine to find out gokudera did something he wasnt going to do at all. He gently took yamamotos right cheek into his hand, and gently turn it so they would be able to face each other.

"..hm? whats wrong?...takeshi? … why are you red? … are you blushing? Takeshi?" gokudera asked as gentle as he could, suking up his man pride but it was worth it because he was dying to know what the other boy thought.

Yamamoto could feel his entire body twicht at the moment that gokudera's body came in contact. What was worst was that gokudera was being gentle,GENTLE, and calling him his name, not idiot, or baseball nut or any of his nicknames. Every time gokudera said his name he felt a bolt of energy. He was, happy, and he couldn't control his men hormones at all anymore. His friend down their was reacting to gokuderas gentle ness.

"..your …drunk.. you don't knowwhatyourdoing" yamamoto tried to explain as he hurriedy stated the fact.

I cant do this to gokudera, his drunk and doesn't mean any of it. If I go ahead with his. . .his sed..uction he would be in trouble. He had heard that when people are drunk sometimes they end up doing things they would never do and would later regret doing. And yamamoto appreciated and respected gokudera too much to have a one drunk night stand with him

Yamamotos train of though was interrupted when he realized that gokudera face was closer to his. His eyes half closed. He wanted to stop him but he also lean in closing the gap. This kiss was somewhat gentle, pure, a chaste kiss. Yamamoto put his arms around gokuderas thin waist. Yamamoto didn't realized that his hand had began to wondered as gokudera deepend the kiss.

Stop! Don't do it! Youll regret it later! He is going to kill you when he wakes up! Do you want him to hate you?

Shut up! I have to enjoy while I can!

No! he is going to blow you up with his fireworks! And didn't he said he liked hibari?

He never said that, he said . . . tsuna.. damit I should stop

Yes stop NOW! Before you cant anymore!

Yamamoto stop his wondering hand and just wrapted t around the drunk silverette. He slowly began to slow down the kisses until he gently kissed the other boys jaw, collarbone, and then he stop. He had heard his silverette moan. For the first time. He wished he could continue but wouldn't . He was going to do this right.

"..takeshi? …what happened?" asked the silverette

"I don't think we should be doing this dera" yamamoto replied. This words almost made gokuderas heart break into millions pieces.

"your not yourself dera~ I don't get it wrong. I am more than willing to take you right now. But I want to confront you when your, gokudera again, even if you reject me and all,,but I want to do it right." Yamamoto confessed.

Gokudera couldn't help but blush when he heard that yamamoto would more than happy to take him but that's what he wanted to do it right. gokudera couldn't help but start to giggle like a girl. And honestly he didn't give a fuck! he loved yamamoto and that made him happy, as long as he didn't show this side to anyone…maybe tsuna…and of course maybe Hibari, he would but he would never show it to anybody else.

"um dera~ um are you okay?"yamamoto asked worriedly as he look up at the giggling storm guardian.

"oi stupid baseball nut! I though you were really stupid but your stupider than what I though…but then again..thats what I like about you"gokudera almost but whispered the last part.

"Dera~?"yamamoto asked as he rose his head to be able to see the blushing boy.

"…hayato.. just call me hayato .."gokudera ordered the baseball player. As he pulled him up for another kisss.

"you know im going to kill you after this regardless if you give in to your lust right now,so if I were you I would go with the best decision, and look at that your body decided for you already" gokudera whispered into yamamotos ear as he moved into his hard couldn't help but moan when gokudera moved.

"see just give in,im telling you to give in,im Italian moron! I could hold my alcohol and my action so don't make me repeat myself.." gokudera threaten as he began to kiss the small skin around yamamotos neck. Nibbling and sucking the small tender earlobe, smirking when he heard a small whimper.

"are you sure?"yamamoto asked in small gasps as he felt gokuderas tongue behind his ear.

"…shut the fuck up! And go on with it!"gokudera complain as he too wanted to feel the other touch him like before.

So yamamoto did what gokudera told him and gave in to his lust that he felt for the other boy. Not knowing what to do he just went with the flow like always. He allowed gokudera to lead, but eventually yamamoto took control as he couldn't help but feel the urge to mark his "hopefully" lover. He slide his hand slowly down the other boys thighs, groping him as passed the ass. He love the way gokudera breathing had begun to quicken, and small moans that would escape.

" . . .takeshi stop teasing"

"hm? Oh so hayato doesn't like it slow?" yamamoto teased

"stop it! I am not women so I don't want you to treating me like one"he hissed

"ma ma I treasure hayato therefor e I want to be gentle" he responded as he dived in for another kiss before gokudera would say anything.

Yamamoto managed to lay gokudera gently on the mattress bellow him as he gently began to kiss his cheek bone and made his way down to his collarbone. Here he slid his hand up his own shirt that the silverette was wearing. And made his way to the pink harden nipple.

"ah . . . ahhh" gokudera moaned

"you like that hayato?" yamamoto asked

Somehow yamamoto had managed to get undress as he was busy pleasuring the moaning silverette. The silverette hadn't even notice when his shirt had been pulled over his head. He was too busy drowning himself in the sweetness of ecstasy and pleasure.

Yamamoto kept teasing the moaning silverette as he made his way down his abs. He pulled gokuderas pants down, and grabed into gokuderas hardness. Gokudera burst into moans of pleasure. Yamamoto kissed the inside of his thigh gaining the attention of the silverette. Their eyes met for a moment and that was all yamamoto need to get permission to continue. He tease the member as he licked the head and foddle with the balls. He then began to give the silverette head.

Gokudera could feel himself in full excetsy, when he felt yamamotos tongue on his member, but what almost makes him come was when yamamoto had begun to give him head. He couldn't believe the merly though of it made him wanna cum. He shut his eyes cause the scene was to sexy but he couldn't help but peek. Yamamoto always looked handsome but right now he looked so dam sexy as he deep throated the silverette. He came.

"..sr..ry takeshi"blushed gokudera

"..it taste salty"yamamoto teased

"shut up" gokudera hissed as he turned avoiding eye contact.

Yamamoto leaned in for another kiss, which was more than welcome by the other, who had his own plans by now. As both fought a war of dominance with their tongues, gokudera managed to sit up and turn yamamoto on his back. It was his turn now.

"ha..yato"whimper yamamamot as he felt gokudera straddle him.

"yes takeshi" he blushed as he began his love demonstration.

He liked yamamotos neck and bite him as he went. Yamamoto couldn't help but moan. This pleased gokuderas ears since it indicated that the other was feeling pleasure. He went ahead and continue his demonstration all the way until he met yamamotos harden member.

"…hay..ato . . you ..dont have to force yourself … its okay" yamamoto told gokudera as he tried to sit up.

"… but I want to.."whispered gokudera as he looked shyly at yamamoto.

"heh…maybe some other time nee? I think you should rest"

"…."

"…ma ma~ don't su….aaah~" yamamoto moaned as an unexpected moist cavern covered his member.

"ha. . . .ha..yato!~" yamamoto moaned as he crashed back down to his bed.

Gokudera could feel the member in his mouth twitch and then without warning, yamamoto came.

". . . oi that was quick.." gokudera teased as he swallowed the liquid.

Yamamoto couldn't help but blush at such a sexy scene. He really wanted to take gokudera in that moment but he treasured him too much. Besides he wanted to confess properly to a sober gokudera. So he had to have some self control. He gently brush off some silver hair from gokuderas face and pulled him up to kiss him, another gentle kiss. He tucked gokudera his arm as he held him.

". . . takeshi?" gokudera whispered

". . . . . . hayato. . I love you. . "yamamoto whispered

Gokudera blushed and only snuggled closer to the baseball player. The silverette closed his eyes and let the warmth soothe him to sleep.

Yamamoto couldn't help but sight at the cuddling gokudera. He played with the silverette's hair for a moment making sure he was asleep.

"..im definatly going to get it in the morning.."yamamoto whispered to the thin air. He turn to look at gokuderas face.

". . . Hayato~"

Yamamoto snuggle close to gokuedera he closed his eyes and soon he too was asleep.

The following morning gokudera was the first to wake up.

". . . hn.."

Gokudera open his eyes to come face to face with somebodys bare chest. Immediately he shot up, looking at his surroundings. For a while he was confused and didn't know where he was as he looked around he recognized that he was in yamamotos room. As he realized this, he calmed and remembered the heated dream he had with his crush. As he turn to look at the other, he was in shock to realized that he was not dreaming. He immediately turn around and covered himself in imberestment.

I Knew it he is in shock. Yamamoto thought as he observe his bed mate reactions, while pretending to be asleep. He was so no ready for this but he had men up and face the consequences of his actions. He slowly got up.

"good morning haya.. to" yamamoto heisted

"what the hell is good about this morning" gokudera was trembling

". . . about this um" yamamoto tried explain but couldn't

". . . what about this?" gokudera asked still in a trembling voice

". . . um. . . I am sorry. . . I kinda took advantage of you last night hhheh" yamamoto trield to pull one of his smiles that got him out of bad situations, but failed.

". . . kinda? Really?" gokudera snoreted

Yamamoto saw this coming. Come on gokudera would never want him, he didn't even liked him as a friend why was he expecting anything else. Really? He was an idiot. He could feel as tears creept into his eyes. He was trying really hard to fight them but he was losing.

". . . I . . I . . ill let you blowmeupwith yourfireworks…sor..hmhhh" yamamoto wasn't able to finished when gokudera took advantage of the misunderstanding and started to kiss him.

"you're a complete idiot! Ill say this, this one more time, and don't you dare make me repeat it, I let you do that, but ill make it clear theirs no way ill admit it outside this walls do you hear me.. idiot" gokudera rant into yamamoto's ear as he rested his head on the gap of his neck.

Yamamoto couldn't believe his ears, was gokudera. . . no correction did hayato just declared his love to him.

"hayato do you love me?" yamamoto asked. As he wrapt the smaller boy in a tight embrace.

"agh! Seriously Im not going to say screw you…"gokudera hissed as he hid his face into yamamoto's neck.

". . . but you didn't said it last night?" yamamoto pointed out

".. . ."

"hayato"

". . . . you're an idiot. . I haaateee yooouuuuu!. . . ill killyouafterthisloveyou.." Gokudera rushed in a hissed as he tried to hide his emberestment by trying to sink into Yamamoto's body.

Yamamoto couldn't help but think that Gokudera's actions were cute. He hugged the silverette into a tighter hug.

"I love you too hayato" yamamoto smiled.

"shut up idiot, I didn't say anything.. . ." Gokudera hissed.

Yamamoto finally was able to laugh and smile a truthfully. He end up causing the other boy to fall to his bed with him to his side.

"oi we have to get changed idiot" Gokudera pointed out

"aww! Lets stay like this! Besides we don't have school today!"Yamamoto smiled as he tried to get the silverette back to bed.

"..no I need to take a shower and change. . ." Gokudera glared at the other boy daring him to contradict him.

"ma ma~~ aren't you a feisty one hayato."Yamamoto teased as he got off the bed and fetch the glaring silverette clothes.

"Here use this once they should fit you."he gave him another pair of his clothes.

Gokudera snached the clothes and stomped his way to the restroom. Yamamoto was able to see the slight blush that Gokudera was trying to desperately hide.

When Gokudera returned yamamoto had already taken a shower and was dressed already.

"..oh hayato your done?" yamamoto asked while giving his 100watts smile

"where the hell did you shower?" asked Gokudera ignoring his question.

"ma~ma~ I used my old mans bath ha haa" yamamoto laughed as he scratched his head.

"hmpt whatever.." he hissed as he went to sit next to the baseball player

"what are you reading?" Gokudera asked curiously

"haha a baseball magazine" Yamamoto replied

". . . oi idiot aren't forgetting something…"Gokudera asked, while a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Yamamoto stared but he couldn't figure out what he meant. He felt Gokuderas irritation rise.

"Tak..eshi! you don't just.. never mind I don't care" Gokudera sulked as he turn away from the raven boy.

"Ah Hayato? Seriously I don't know what you mean? " Takeshi asked nervously

Gokudera only managed to turn to stare. He then realized that he didn't want this idiot to misunderstand anything more. Besides real soon he will ask about the events with hibari, which to his delight he would really not want to tell anyone. If he wanted to live of course. He sighted as put his one of his arms on the bed. It was only fair for him to make this idiot happy after the blissfull night. He sighted again and then carefully tried to make his declaration official.

"oi idiot come here" he demanded

Takeshi sat in front of his lover. Hayato slowly pulled him into a quick peck kisst. Leaving the rain guardian surprise.

"First of all, I don't like tsuna, got it! Second Hibari was drunk. . . and we are kinda friends I guess, third you're an idiot for turning my confession into a fucken misunderstanding and lastly, takeshi be my boyfriend." Hayato asked as he felt his entire face turn in the many shades of red.

Takeshi managed to nod to everything that Hayato listing. He couldn't believe he had misunderstood his confession for a confession of someone else. He did felt like an idiot. He also couldn't help but wondered what did went on in Hibari's room, but he decided that for his own good he would rather not know. Knowing Hibari they would be biten to death if anybody recalled him being drunk. Then the last thing in the list took Takeshi off guard, but then he realized why Hayato was sulking earlier. He had forgotten to asked him out. He just wanted to slap himself about now.

". . . oi Well? . . . Takeshi? Do you just ..want someone to.." Gokudera had begin to doubt when Takeshi interrupted.

"Of course Hayato I would gladly be you Boyfriend" Takeshi smiled. As he halted any more misunderstandings.

Takeshi leaned over to the beet red boyfriend and kissed him softly on his cheek.

Hayato was jumping of happiness when he heard his now boyfriends acceptance. Well of course he wouldn't actually show any of this.

"… Hayato? Im soo happy right now~ love you!" Takeshi whispered to his boyfriends ear.

". . . . mhlove too" Hayato grumbled against his boyfriend shirt.

The two guardians happily awaiting to the many trials, and unexpected things that life would hit them. They had each other, and together like the rain that calms down the storm would work things out.

THE END

**So i hope you guys liked it! i know it may sound weird but i actually wrote this on three or four nights that i suffered of insomia! T,T so if you see errors please let me know ill try to fix it asap! thanks! **


End file.
